Fandom Fighters: The Mashup Begins
Summary Fandom Fighters: The Mashup Begins is the first installment of the Fandom Fighters series, which is planned to be at least two games long. It shares many similarities with Super Smash Bros. games in how there are multiple modes, how the controls work, and the overall theme of the game- characters from many different games come together and brawl each other for various reasons. Also like Super Smash Bros., the fighter roster is not limited to solely Nintendo characters, since several other gaming companies, including SEGA and Rare, have licensed out their characters for the game. There are even characters from non E-Rated games, though they are toned down to a more kid-friendly level for the sake of children playing. There are 4 modes to chose from in the game; Classic, Arcade, Challenge, and Story mode. There are around 125 challenges to complete and 15 chapters in Story Mode, each with 5 different levels. Development The idea for the game was originally conceived by the lead development team of Toon Cat Inc., who envisioned a fighting/platformer game with a much more diverse and colorful roster then Super Smash Bros., and possibly even more hardcore. They then soon presented the idea to Nintendo, who they had had previous contracts and agreements with. Nintendo accepted the idea, and soon after development started, Toon Cat Productions began reaching out to various other gaming companies and asking if they could use some of their characters as fighters for the game. Many of the companies agreed to this, and soon the game was going on to full development. Along the way, there were many kinks, quirks and issues in development, due to a lot of Toon Cat Production's workers being relativity new to the company at the time. Thankfully, with some help from Nintendo and other sponsors, the game was fully finished around 16 months after development began. 4 months before that, Toon Cat Productions had released an early demo of the game called Fandom Fighters: Demo Edition. The demo only included around 20 characters, didn't have a challenge or arcade mode, and only had a simple 3 Chapter sample story, with each chapter only having 3 different levels, and also had a final boss 10th level. Release & Reception After spending a whole 16 months in development, Fandom Fighters was finally first released to the public on November 12th, 2017, on the Nintendo Switch console in both Japan and North America, while it was released in Europe, China, Brazil, and Australia on later dates. When the TCP WonderBox was announced early in the next year, Fandom Fighters was one of the 6 games released alongside the console. The game originally had a very mixed reception, with some people praising it for it's diverse character roster, complex story mode, and advanced graphics, while others referred to it as 'a poor Super Smash Bros. clone' and calling it out for its several bugs and glitches, a few of which could be game-breaking. As time went on, however, and as Toon Cat Productions began fixing the game's bugs, the reviews slowly started to become more and more positive, and when the WonderBox came out, it sold the most copies out of the 6 games released with it. Game-Play NINTENDO SWITCH: Overall, the game controls just like it would for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, since the two are extremely similar when it boils down to game mechanics. WONDERBOX: Will be similar to how the Xbox One controls. More details TBA. Story Prolouge The story takes many similarities from the Story mode in Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U. It starts out with Mario, Luigi, and other Mario franchise characters like Peach and Yoshi hanging out a an outdoor party, celebrating Mario's latest victory over Bowser. Suddenly, a loud, evil cackling is heard, and a small dark-robed figure appears on top of a nearby tree. Mario and company run over to see what's going on, and Mario stares at the figure with a curious look on his face, and the figure stares back down at him with emotionless, yellow glowing eyes. After a moment of staring, the mystery figure suddenly lets out a beastly shriek as two giant arms, which appear to be made of a black, sticky substance, seemingly appear from its back and slap their palms together, opening up to reveal a ominous dark portal. Laughing insanely, the figure uses these arms to grab Mario and friends. Mario, Luigi, and Peach make a heroic effort to fight back, but the robed figure simply responds by flinging them all into the portal, and a second later the portal closes. Chuckling to itself, the figure opens up a smaller portal, retracts its arms back under its robes, and leaves. The screen then fades to black. Chapter 1 As Mario slowly regains consciousness, he shakes his head and slowly gets up. When he looks around, he finds himself in a recognizable place; Dreamland. Recalling what just happened, Mario looks around for Luigi, Peach, and the others, and gets worried when he can't see them anywhere. Suddenly, he notices a commotion out of the corner of his eye. He turns around, and sees that several black, blobby creatures are attacking Rick and Coo, two of Kirby's animal friends. Angered and confused by this, Mario jumps into the fray, only to be overpowered by the 9 blobs. Just when it looks like Mario is about to meet his end, a dark shadow leaps out from behind a large boulder and knocks a blob into the sky. Mario stares at the figure in shock. As the dust clears, the figure reveals itself to be Meta Knight. The first fight then commences. FIGHT GOAL:'''Defeat 8 Ink Blobs! (The Ink Blobs are very weak, and only come out one by one, so this is an extremely easy fight.) After the fight is over, Meta Knight turns to face Mario, who is grateful to have been rescued. Mario walks over to Meta Knight and explains to him what is going on. Meta Knight says that this very thing has apparently been happening all over various game universes; a dark, mysterious cloaked figure arrives and starts causing havoc, and eventually various characters meet the same fate as Mario and Friends. More TBA Characters This game includes characters from franchises such as.... *Mario *Metroid *Kirby *Megaman *WarioWare *Splatoon *Many other various Nintendo franchises *Kid Icarus *Luigi's Mansion *Star Fox *Pac-Man *Various franchies from SEGA *Sonic *RARE Games *Cuphead *Bendy and the Ink Machine *Tattletail *Mortal Kombat *Street Fighter *Kingdom Hearts *And many more! Specific character profiles will come soon...PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME WITH THIS Trivia *As well as the characters on the front cover, there are also many other characters who you can play as, many being unlockable challengers. These include characters from Studio MDHR and Joey Drew Studios Inc., though for a while no one could tell which specific characters would be in the game. *Originally there were going to be offical 'classes' that the characters would be in, such as Melee, Healing, Magical, Speed, etc. However, this idea was shut down early in develoment. *During story mode, it is possible to unlock 'secret songs', which each come with a 2D or CG-animated music video, though the songs can also be listened to on the soundtrack without the videos. *Most of the secret songs are fanmade by people such as Dagames and JT Music. Some of these songs include 'Brothers in Arms', by Dagames and 'Tattletail Rap' by JT Music. *One non-fanmade secret song is "Jump Up Super Star!", which was in Super Mario Odyssey. *More Trivia TBA If You Want To Edit My only real rule is to ask me about editing before you do so. That would be greatly appreciated. -Amber Browne ''IMPORTANT MESSAGE'' ''I need some help! I am in school now and I'll definatley need some assistance in creating this game page. If any of you are interested in working on this game with me, then please message me before you start editing, just so I can know who's working on it. I thank you for your contribution.' Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Free to edit Pages Category:Fan Games